Skipper Riley
Skipper Riley is a 2015-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Old Billy Riley from the sea shanty of the same name.Undergoing major revison Character Personality Skipper is bubbly and joyful, always bursting with energy. She finds it easy to express herself but harder to contain her excitement. Appearance Abilities and Interests Stepdancing Much like her father, Skipper is skilled at the art of stepdancing, both with hard and soft shoes. As a yound child, Skipper has particpated in several local competitons and has earned enough achievements to display in a small corner. She still keeps her first solo dress to remind her of those days. Skipper uses a makeshift skip-it (which is a jump rope with its ends tied together) to aid in her practice sessions and has recently obtained a practice pad for her dorm room. Portrayal In English, Skipper would be played by Amandla Stenberg. Sea Shanty – Old Billy Riley How the Story Goes The song is narrated by a sailor who speaks of his master, Old Billy Riley, in which the latter is mentioned to be great at dancing, owns a drougher and wed a skipper's (captain's) daughter, whom has a dislike for the crew. The sailor then goes on talking about Billy's daughter and how he is unable to win her over and tries to work harder, only to find her unavailable. It is not known how this happened, which leaves the generations to freely decide the end of their tale (and this is left to the interpretation) How does Skipper come into it? Skipper is the aforementioned daughter in the most recent incarnation of the shanty. The ending has yet to be decided for her father's generation as Skipper has yet to fulfill the unavailability part. But in terms of how she got into this world, her parents met while his father was on a business trip to Antigua. They worked as partners but soon something deeper sparked in them, which resulted in their marriage. Relationships Family Like the Charmings, the John Rileys (this is to distinguish them from other bearers of the common surname) are quite a big family, consisting of the many "Riley Ballads" as well as some non-legacy branches. Members of this bloodline often fulfil roles of sailors and soldiers in stories, just like the Charmings with the roles of princes and princesses. A bunch of them ended up in America due to the Napoleonic wars and the Great Famine. As shown on the tree, at one point a member of this bloodline married into Billy Riley’s family. Parents Skipper's parents work as business people for a fair-trade company. Skip's dad is from New Orleans, while her mother is from Antigua. Friends Twidget Riley One of the destined John Rileys of the Riley Ballads, Twidget is Skipper's cousin from her father's side of the family. In contrast to her vivid nature, he is more dull, being the typical computer geek he is. He seems to frequently keep his eyes on his MirrorPhone as he fidgets with HTMLs, CSS and other coding languages or roaring on some RPG app. Pet Skipper has a pet dog named Rover whom she often takes out for seaside walks and swimming. Romance who should i ship them with? Outfits Wave 2/Casuals Skipper wears indigo overalls with a painted lemon and lime print and a t-shirt with the words “I do whatever I want. (I want) whoever I like.(I like) whatever (I do)” printed in a warm yellow. She has red slip-on sneakers with a print that mimics the lacing on ghilles. For accessories, Skipper wears a beret with a red Pom Pom, a red scarf and holds a circular straw purse with a matching shoulder strap and a metal anchor charm sewn onto it. Her hair is left in a puffy afro. Dance Class Skipper is packaged in a deluxe pack featuring three different outfits for different purposes: a simple practice dress and two show dresses for the treble reel and slip jig respectively. Rehearsal/Budget Skipper wears a short sleeveless dress with a blue bodice embroidered with waves and a tulle skirt, black tights and socks and navy blue faux leather soft shoes. Her hair is put up in a simple bun and she comes with a carrier for her practice pad that she wears over her shoulder. Slip Jig TBA Treble Reel TBA Trivia *Her first name is derived from her shanty itself, as Billy Riley was stated to have married a skipper's (sea captain) daughter. It is also meant to refer to one of Mattel's (the company that created EAH) character, Skipper Roberts from the Barbie franchise. Another reason for her name choice was due to the fact that Billy Riley was mentioned to be skilled at dancing and the dance often associated with sailors and pirates is the jig, involving a lot of "skipping". *Skipper's favorite guilty pleasure snack are mini donuts in buckets. *The reason why she has bells attached to her socks was her parents wanted to remind her when she shakes her legs. While Skipper no longer has the habit, she still keeps them on because she likes the sounds they make as she dances or walks. *Skipper’s taste for donuts is a reference to a popular theory regarding their origins that a sailor cut a hole in one so that he could easily carry it around his ship. Her lime and lemon motifs pay homage to the “Limeys”, a nickname given to British sailors because they were given limes to prevent scurvy. *Skipper sometimes calls her friends “(beautiful shining insertstarrelatedadjectives here) stars” as a term of endearment. This moreoreless comes from her mother’s side of her family, as “stars” is synonymous to “guys” in the creole spoken in Antigua. Quotes Notes *Skipper is the first EAHOC (at least in Sola's group of OCs) to come from a folk song other than nursery rhymes. *Sola blames the repetitive singing of the characters in AC:Pirates for sparking the idea of making shanty based OCs. *Her Irish-African heritage is meant to reflect the origins of the shanty itself. The tune being of African origins and lyrics added later by British sailors. "Riley" is a common Irish surname and the Irish are one of the two peoples associated with jigs. Theme song *Tightrope by Janelle Monae. Gallery Skipperclear.PNG|Earliest version of her basic Skipper.jpeg|A newer version of Skipper's basic (more densely decorated but I was still not satisfied with it) Dancingmistress.png|Finally nailed it! EAH Secret Santa 2017 For Sola.jpg|Skipper and Grizz in winter outfits by Jade for Secret Santa 2017. HAPPY HOLIDAYS SOLA.jpeg|By Patch for Secret Santa 2019 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Madame O'Front Category:American Category:Old Billy Riley